Frankie Banali
Frankie Banali (born November 14, 1951) is an American drummer, best known for his work with the band Quiet Riot. He also served as the band's manager during the latter part of their existence. He has also played drums in the heavy metal band W.A.S.P., as well as with Billy Idol. Banali was also briefly a touring drummer for Faster Pussycat and Steppenwolf. Overview Early career and style His hard hitting, deep pocket, heavy rock drumming was a mainstay of the 80’s LA rock scene, but Frankie Banali – the person and the drummer – goes much deeper than the grooves he plays with Quiet Riot, W.A.S.P., or any number of bands you may have heard him with. Citing early influences including Ringo Starr and Charlie Watts, Frankie got heavier via the influence of John Bonham, then deeper into technique through the likes of Terry Bozzio and other progressive players. This combination of influences set him up nicely for session work with everyone from Idol ("Mony, Mony") to Billy Thorpe, Monarch, and super-duo Glenn Hughes and Pat Thrall on their classic Hughes/Thrall album. "Still today the track "Hold Out Your Life" is one of the best written and most exciting tracks that I have had the pleasure to be a part of," says Banali. It’s also a great example of Frankie’s ability to drive a tune through all its dynamic variations and still make it rock mercilessly. It’s what he does with his longtime, band Quiet Riot. With Quiet Riot Through hits like "Cum On Feel The Noize" and albums including Metal Health, he has added something more personal than just a big drum sound. He’s brought an excitement and degree of integrity to the grooves, but then that’s Frankie Banali; a great drummer and person who has a deep perspective on music and life and brings a wealth of experience and commitment to every note he plays. In November, 2007, Banali confirmed in an email to Spain's "The Metal Circus" that Quiet Riot lead singer Kevin DuBrow had died. He wrote: "Please respect my privacy as I mourn the passing and honor the memory of my dearest friend Kevin DuBrow." With Gary Hoey Frankie Banali has recorded and toured with Gary Hoey, first as a co-member of the short-lived band Heavy Bones from 1990 through 1992. When that band folded, Banali was invited by Hoey to recorded his seminal album Animal Instinct in 1993, and briefly toured behind the album. Finally, in 1995, Banali added new drum tracks to Hoey's reissue of his 1989 debut ''Get A Grip, remixed and retitled Gary Hoey.'' Frankie sez Heavy Bones did a total of about six dysfunctional dates before it fell apart...and did a handful of dates with Gary Hoey along with bass playing great Tony Franklin while opening up for Joe Satriani. - from Perris Records interview Interviews * Perris Records interview Selected discography With Hughes/Thrall * Hughes/Thrall (1982) With Quiet Riot * Metal Health (1983) * Condition Critical (1984) * QR III (1986) * Quiet Riot (1988) * Terrified (1993) * Down To The Bone (1995) * Guilty Pleasures (2001) * Rehab (2006) With W.A.S.P * The Headless Children (1989) * The Crimson Idol (1992) * Still Not Black Enough (1995) * Unholy Terror (2001) * Dying for the World (2002) (With Stet Howland) * The Neon God: Part 1 - The Rise (2004) * The Neon God: Part 2 - The Demise (2004) (Uncredited) With Heavy Bones * Heavy Bones (1992) With Gary Hoey * Animal Instinct (1993) * Gary Hoey (1995) With Blackthorne * Afterlife (1994) Equipment Sabian APX Cymbals 14x26 Bass Drum 24" Ride 16x18 Floor Tom 20" Solid Crash 16x16 Floor Tom 18" Solid Crash |- 10x14 Rack Tom 15" Proto-Type APX High Hats 6.5x14 402 Snare Drum External links * '06 Frankie Banali Interview - Shipwreck Island Studios See also * List of Gary Hoey personnel Category:American heavy metal drummers Category:1951 births Category:Faster Pussycat members Category:Living people Category:Quiet Riot members